The Final Battle
by Bagel-chan
Summary: Sakura and the gang arrive in the final world withe the last feather. there they meet people that Shaoran Knows. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tsubasa chronicles but I do own one character. This is basically based all on Sakura's point of view and her thoughts.

**Tsubasa presents:**

**The Final Battle**

Sakura Hime's POV

Prologue

_Shaoran Li is not Syaoran, _thought Sakura _he is not the Syaoran that I love so why is he here? It has only been a couple of months since the chess tournament and since I was taken to…………oh never mind the memory is too painful for me to remember. But anyway Mokona is taking us to a new world, since Syaoran-kun has all ready been here and has taken the feather. It has become a lot harder to find my memories ever since that day, the day that Syaoran-kun turned on us and Li started traveling with us to help gather my memories…………_

"Sakura-Chan?" called someone "We are almost there so brace yourself."

_I found myself nodding to Fai who was the one who had spoken. He had become so nice to me ever since Syaoran turned on us. Shoot don't start to cry. We all miss Syaoran and this "real" Shaoran is just not my "real" Syaoran._

"Sakura-Chan, we are here," said Fai as the blinding light came and once again we were falling.

"Darn it white pork bun. CAN'T YOU DROP US OFF IN A NICER WAY?" Kuorgane yelled.

_I found myself not being amused by Kuorgane's jokes towards Mokona, even though they are normally funny. Something's wrong with me. I normally laugh and smile, but I haven't for awhile now ever since……_

Sakura and the gang's feet suddenly hit the ground and they arrived in the next world.


	2. Tomoeda

**I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, CLAMP does, and I own Sheeta Chizkiah (who will come in………. eventually)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tomoeda

_Wow what am amazing world. It looks a lot like my home except without the sand and all of the houses are on the ground. Oh and there is no castle._

"Hime are you all right," asked Shaoran

"Yes, thank you," I replied standing up "But where are we?"_ I asked nobody in particular._

_Shaoran chose to answer by saying_, "I don't know. All I know is that I have been here before…"

"Oh My Gosh!! SHAORAN," screamed a voice from behind me_. Seeing all of the color leave Shaoran's face I whipped around. There stood a girl that looked exactly like me, only a little bit younger, and right next to her stood a girl that looked like Tomoyo-Chan from Piffle world._

"S-SAKURA!!!! I must be in," began Shaoran _but at that very moment that girl, Sakura, ran towards him and began to hug him, tears streaming down her face. I wonder if I ever meet Syaoran again………if I world act like that………I probably would only, I would probably kiss him instead of hugging him._

"SHAORAN! Explain yourself! Where have you been! And who are they?" the girl called Sakura asked.

_Before Shaoran could answer I sneezed and everyone looked at me with concern. _

"We should find shelter before Sakura Hime catches a cold," said Fai.

_I am so grateful that he is here and I am glad I did not have to say that. With that Shaoran turned to Sakura to ask her something, I could not hear him. Sakura nodded and he turned back to the group and said with a smile_, "My apartment is still open, we can stay there if you want. I don't think Toya would like it if I suddenly stepped back into the picture."

_Toya's my brother in this world too!!! Wow I have a lot in common with the other Sakura._

"Come on Sakura-chan," said Fai _taking me out of my thoughts. Everyone had already started to leave. _

"Sorry,"_ I said quickly and hurried to catch up with the others._

_Sakura and Tomoyo lead us to a very large house with many balconies. I-Is this where he lives? I soon realized that there were many different houses inside one big house. As we were going up the stairs I tripped and screamed on the back down into Fai, who caught me. _

"Thank you," _I said straightening back up to show Shaoran that I was aright (he had came running back down the stairs when he heard me scream)_ "See I am alright," _I told him, but it didn't convince him. He came down so he was right beside me and picked me up bridle style to carry me up the stairs. It reminded me so much of Syaoran that I began to cry._

"Don't worry we are almost there. Please bear with me until then," _he told me softly. It was so soothing that I stopped. Oh why does he have to act so much like Syaoran? Why?_

_After what seamed like an eternity, we finally reached the top of the stairs, and he let me down._

"Thank you,"_ I said. Sakura looked between me and him as she opened the door._

"Hey Shaoran can I talk you outside, please, everyone else can go ahead" _She kept her suspicion out of her voice but I could tell that something was bothering her. Once we were inside the door shut quickly, and I began to look around. It was pretty messy, there were clothes everywhere and nothing was in their proper places. Is someone living here? I thought. The door bang open, and I whipped around. Syaoran! No it couldn't be Syaoran is not here! Oh it's only Shaoran. He looked like he was stressed out. He noticed me looking at him and I quickly looked away blushing. He is way too much like Syaoran. _

"Sakura has someone been messing with my room?"_ he asked. I opened my mouth to answer when I realized that the question was for other Sakura. _

"No this is what it looked like when you disappeared that night," _she replied blushing. Shaoran blushed too. I wonder what is making them blush……… oh well I don't really need to know. _

"Mokona do you sense a feather in this country," _I asked. Mokona checked and the gulped._

"Yes there is but we may have a temporary problem," _said Mokona_

"What is it?"_ I asked _

"Um………. Syaoran is here,"_ said Mokona regrettably. My heart skipped a beat, Fai and Kuorgane stood up with furry in their faces and Shaoran froze. That name!!!! Why did he have to be here too?_

"Sakura he has sensed you. He's coming for you, he wants to….."_ at that very moment Mokona shivered and fell._

"Mokona!!!!"_ I screamed. I was about ready to dive to save Mokona but something blurred past me and caught Mokona._

Nice catch Shaoran,"_ I herd Fai say. _

"What is going on?" _asked the other Sakura_

"Sakura please we will explain everything to you later but now we need to run for it," _He sounded calm but Shaoran was really anxious to get me out of here. _

"Ok go,"_ she said. Shaoran nodded and picked me up. We ran out the door, but…it was too late._

"Hello,"_ said a voice behind them. I turned my head around, and there he stood, Syaoran_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading and sorry for the long update. I had a writers blockand couldent figure out what to do. So I am sorry. please R&R**


	3. The Truth

Bagel-chan: Awwwwww Syaoran-kun you look sooooooo cool but why did you go to the dark side?

**Syaoran: Because they has cookies.**

**Tsuki: COOKIES?!? I WANT SOME!!! COUNT ME IN!! evilish laughter**

**B-C: NO! TSUKI! DON'T BETRAY ME FOR COOKIES!!**

**Tsuki: Too late. Already did. smirks evilly**

**B-C: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Sakura: Author-san…**

**B-C: Bagel-chan, Sakura, Bagel-chan!**

**Sakura: Sorry, but, uhm, shouldn't we should start the story?**

**B-C: ok. Here we go!**

**Tsuki: w00tness! STORYTIME!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

A/N I still do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, CLAMP does. I own Sheeta and this is still in Sakura POV.

_I could feel Shaoran's heart pounding as Syaoran stepped closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the other Sakura mumbling something and taking out what looked like a key with a star at the tip, at the same time._

_I turned my attention back to Syaoran as he said calmly, _"Give her to me"_ holding out his hand and stepping even closer. Shaoran's grip on me grew tighter for every step Syaoran took._

_Suddenly some one shouted,_ "RELEASE!" _I looked around to see who it was. It had been Sakura because a staff appeared in her hand_ "WINDY!" _she said pointing her staff at Syaoran._

_My guess it that Shaoran knew what she was doing because he grabbed onto a near by pole, just as a gust of wind whipped around us and sending Syaoran flying._

"SHAORAN GO!" _I heard Sakura Shout over the gust of wind._

"NO! You take her and Tomoyo and get out! Fai Kurogane, and I will stay!" _Shaoran shouted back._

_Wait what?!?!?! I just saw Syaoran-kun, of course Syaoran isn't himself but I know I could probably get him back to the way he normally was. But before I could protest Shaoran set me down (on arm still on my waist to keep me from falling). Sakura's hand took Tomoyo's and my hand and dragged us away from the fighting._

_We ran and ran until we got to a blue tinted house. Sakura went up to the house and pounded on the front door. _

"Coming,"_ said a voice inside of the house. The door opened and out came a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. _

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or are there really two Sakuras standing at my door? Oh and hello Tomoyo_." she said_

_Sakura and I looked at each other._

"Sheeta, we'll have Shaoran_," began Sakura but_

"Ohhh no That loser will not step foot in my house_!" Sheeta said_

"Sheeta now is not the time someone is after her!!!!!!"_ yelled Sakura. Sheeta was about to protest when the sound of rustling bushes caught my attention. I looked over there and out came Shaoran, Fai, and Kurogane._

_Shaoran took one glance at us and yelled, _"Sakura, get her inside along with the rest of you!"_ at that very moment, a bolt of fire struck Shaoran, and Fai._

_Tearing my eyes away form the scene, I looked at Sheeta, who was looking at Shaoran with anger in her eyes._

"SHAORAN!" _she turned to Sheeta_ "Please Sheeta, please,"_ cried Sakura. Sheeta looked like she was considering it for a moment. _

"ALRIGHT! COME IN,"_ she said making Sakura sigh with relief as Sheeta showed us inside. As I heard the door closing, I heard _"HAMA RYU-O-JIN" _Ohhhhhh Crap. I ran to the door, opened it, and yelled _"DON'T KILL HIM!" _Two pairs of hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back inside. _

"Don't kill who?" _someone asked._

"Syaoran-kun, not Shaoran Li," _I replied turning around. I was trying to tell Sheeta that there were two different Syaorans._

"Don't ever mention-," _began Sheeta, but at that very moment the door burst open and Shaoran, Fai, and Kurogane came in hot and sweaty. Shaoran was nursing a bleeding cut on his arm that looked deep. Upon seeing him in that state, Sakura ran over to him and asked_, "Shaoran! What happened?"

_Shaoran was about to answer when Sheeta asked in a harsh voice_, "So Brat, your back… Don't you have something to say?"

_I looked between Shaoran and Sheeta as the tension between the two rose. My head turned as Shaoran said_, "Oh yeah! Sakura are you mad at me?"

"What for? The cut on your arm of being gone for four years?"_ Sakura asked bandaging his wound._

_Shaoran winced as he said, "_Being gone for four years, because I am sorry for leaving you"_ looking down with a guilty look on his face._

"I was mad but since you just apologize to me I can't stay mad at you forever," _said Sakura smiling. I watched Shaoran hugged her, and the couple seamed almost peaceful. _

_They broke apart when Sheeta snapped and said_, "WELL I DON'T FORGIVE HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL US?"

"OH! AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN THAT EASY? WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? NOT ONLY WAS I IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION BUT I WAS ALSO DORMENT, SO DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I COULD GO UP TO A RANDOM PHONE AND SAY "I would like to speak to Sakura Kinomoto in this dimension and at this number" NO WAY WOULD ANYTHING HAVE HAPPENED!" _shouted Shaoran_

_I was shocked. I had never seen Shaoran like this. He was always so nice but this was a different……….oh no I'm falling asleep! No…no…no_

Sakura-hime is officially asleep.

* * *

**B-C: Whoa Shaoran you let off a lot of steam today, how do you feel?**

**Shaoran: Ummmmm Great I guess.**

**Tsuki: Gives Shaoran a big hug poor Shao…**

**Shaoran: sweat drops Thanks…I guess…**

**B-C: That took a long time to write…**

**Tsuki: No…REALLY?!?! I thought you would never be done, knowing how slow you type…**

**B-C: SHUTUP!!!**

**Sakura: Author-san…**

**B-C: Bagel-chan, Sakura!!! Bagel-chan!!!**

**Sakura: sorry…**

**Fai: we really didn't have much to in this chapter cries**

**B-C: Don't worry you will. EVENTUALLY……..evilish laughter**

**Sakura: OH NO AUTHOR-SAN! ARE YOU GOING TO THE DARK SIDE TOO?!?!?**

**Tsuki: laughs evilly mayyybbeee she isssss…. Mayyybbbee… she isssnnn'tttt!!**

**B-C: TSUKI! STOP THAT!! I am good through and through!**

**Tsuki: starts humming no one mourns the wicked**

**B-C: pulls out huge Mario sized hammer and chases Tsuki around threatening to kill her I'M GONNA MURDER YOU TSUKI-CHAN!!!**

**Sheeta: pulls out random newspaper wow…today's the day for MURDERING!!! Sends an evilish grin in Shaoran's direction**

**Tsuki: AHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**B-C: Okay, everyone say thank you while I murder Tsuki… all together now!**

**Everyone: Please Rate and Review!**

**Tsuki: PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! IM DYING HERE! LITERALLY! AHHHHH!!**


	4. Disasters and Harsh Words part 1

**Bagel-chan**: Hey, Hey Syaoran?

**Syaoran**: What?

**Bagel-chan**: Um… do you … um …. Oh Look Tsuki-sama is back –goes to hug Tsuki- TSUKI-SAMA!!!

**Tsuki-sama (who I have a countless amount of respect for along with other friends)**: Bagel-chan!

**Kero**: Quiet it's going to start!

-Tsuki-sama and Bagel-chan blow raspberry-

* * *

Chapter 4 Disasters and Harsh Words (part 1)

Sakura's Point of View (A/N: I own nothing accept Sheeta . )

_I woke up in a room that had a tan tint to it. The bed was too small for me but otherwise comfortable. I got up out of the bed, and started to walk towards the window. But before I could look outside, a high small voice said, _"Morning Sakura"_ I turned around and there in a drawer of the desk, was a small, yellow stuffed animal with white wings. As I stared the stuffed animal shrank back in fear._ "Your not Sakura, where's Sakura?"

"My name is Sakura Reed. I think you mean the other Sakura." I_ replied. Suddenly a realization came to me. **This is what Yuko was talking about! Sakura and I live a different life but our souls are the same!** The yellow stuffed animal was nodding and saying,_

"If you see her, tell her Kero's looking…Oh never mind I'll come with you," _the animal slid into the pocket of my skirt. I was assuming that his name was Kero but I decided to ask anyway. I about to ask who he was, but I heard a voice that sounded a lot like my brothers. Wait it did sound like Toya's voice. But what was he doing here_?

"Well don't just stand there let's go… oh and don't talk to me. _They know that I'm here but I still act like I'm stuffed," warned Kero going into "stuffed mode" I nodded and stepped outside the room to go down the stairs._

_I quickly went down stairs to the kitchen. Not looking at where I was going, I ran into something hard and fell backwards._

"My Sakura-chan you seam to be in a hurry this morning,"_ said a voice as strong hands grabbed me. I looked up and saw Fai-san and Kurogane-san (both holding me up) staring at me with Mokona atop Fai's head._

"Good Morning Sakura!" said Mokona

"Morning" _I said using one of my fake smiles just to keep everyone happy. Mokona seemed convinced but Fai-san and Kurogane-san still looked worried. Ignoring it, I started for the kitchen but someone stuck out a hand to stop me._

"Oh Sakura-chan I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Two Sakuras might just make him even more mad," _said Fai_

"Make who mad?" _I asked_

"Sakura Kinomoto's brother Toya, he's in there yelling at Shaoran for leaving her alone for all of these years," _explained Fai "Actually we were just kicked out of there ourselves. Apparently Sakura didn't want us to here her bother yelling at her." At that very moment all of us herd:_

"OK BRAT! TELL ME WHY YOU WERE GONE!"

"Nii-sama cut it out he's ok and back so please STOP yelling at him"

"Toya I can't really explain why I was gone"

"I DON'T CARE I WANT AN EXPLNATION!

"Nii-sama please, stop it."

"BE QUIET SAKURA GET OUT OF THE WAY"

"NO! I wont let you hurt him!"

_We all herd a screamed and a thud against something_.

"SAKURA!"

_Without thinking I ran inside of the kitchen with Fai-san and Kurogane-san on my heals._ "Stop it!" I yelled

_The scene laid out before me wasn't a very happy one. Sakura was standing against the wall looking shaken up; both boys froze in mid action about to punch the other. I ran over to Sakura to support her_ "Don't worry I've got you." Sakura looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank you Sakura," _she mouthed. I nodded. I then turned to Shaoran and said,_ "Don't worry she's alright. But as for you Toya, you should be ashamed! Do you have any idea how much your little sister loves this man? He comes back yesterday out of the blue, saying that he is sorry for leaving her, and she was able to forgive him almost instantly. So why can't you accept that and leave them be?" _I almost wish that I never said that because the very next thing that Toya did was hit me. I fell down onto the floor as he was saying;_ "Don't EVER talk to me like that about this kid got it?" he then stormed out of the room leaving the mess that he created behind.

"Sakura-chan!" _someone yelled. I looked up to see Sheeta and Tomoyo, looking horrified, in the doorway. Figuring that it was for the other Sakura I looked down. I suddenly felt Sheeta's arm come around me in the most confronting way, it was almost like my mother had risen from the dead just to hug me for that moment. Crud, I'm crying again. I just can't seam to stop crying. I have to be strong, for everyone. Sheeta finally let go of me, when the other Sakura, trying to ease the sadden atmosphere, said_, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um… what can you make in that state?" I asked concerned

"How about pancakes? Is that alright with you?" _asked Sakura_

"Yeah! Pancakes!!!!!!" _cried Mokona and Kero (who came out of my pocket) jumping joyfully on Fai's head_.

"All right, Shaoran, Sakura will you help me?" _asked Sakura apparently used to Kero popping out of nowhere. Shaoran and I nodded and helped her to her feet._ "Everyone else can you leave so there is more space?" _everyone began to file out of the room and pretty soon it was just Shaoran, Sakura, and I in the kitchen._

"Well we can't just stand here, Shaoran can you grab me the mix for the batter? And Sakura can you grab me a big glass bowl from the cabinet that you are in front of? Yeah that one…thanks…Oh thanks Shaoran now lets make some pancakes," _said Sakura taking the bowl that I handed her and the mix that Shaoran handed her. I watched he very fast but carefully pour the mixture into the bowl._

"Good morning Sakura, the other Sakura and Shaoran! Good to see that you are really back like Sakura said. Great! Oh! Hey Sakura you're brother is very mad right now so stay away form him," _said a voice for behind me. I whipped around._

"F-Fujitaka-san!"

"Morning Dad"

"Good Morning Mr. Kinomoto and thank you for welcoming me back"

"No problem… Hey Sakura what are you making?"

"Pancakes," _She replied. Mr. Kinomoto nodded in approval and left the room. Wow it must be nice to be accepted by at least one of Sakura's Family members. That reminds me! In one of my memories my brother, Toya, was yelling at me for going down to the ruins because of something. I ended up not listening and going down by Fujitaka-san's house. The door opened and I jumped on someone. I wonder who that was…_

"Helloooooooo Earth to Sakura!" _said Shaoran, his face suddenly appearing in front of me._

"Ack!!!!" _I yelled jumping about a_ _foot in the air. On the way up I knocked into the bowl of mixture, spilling it all over the floor. Trying to find my footing, my foot automatically went down, and I slipped into the broken glass._

"Owwww,"_ I moaned painfully as the glass cut into my skin._

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Are you ok? Here let me help you," _said Sakura bending down to help me up._

"Wait Sakura!" _cried Shaoran grabbing Sakura around the waist_.

"What is going on in here?" _asked Fai coming into the kitchen._

_As if this day couldn't get any worse. I smiled as I sat there on the floor. Fai-san sighed and came to lift me up, being careful of where he stepped._

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan what are we going to do with you. Can't leave you alone for one minute and look your bleeding," _Said Fai-san laughing. I smiled. It was true sadly; because of my clumsiness I am almost hurt at least once in every world. Of course Syaoran would save me from dying or fatal injury but he's mot here so I have to survive on my own._

"Hey Fai, can you set her… actually follow me …I'll be right back …come on Fai," _said Sakura. Fai-san nodded and followed Sakura up into a bathroom._

"Right here will be fine," _said Sakura pointing to a bathtub. Fai-san set me down and then left_.

"Ok Sakura let's get you bandaged up," _said Sakura taking my foot and wiping the cut with a wet towel. She then wrapped my foot in a soft thin bandage._

"There, all done. Now you stay here while I go get you cloths to change into," _said Sakura leaving the room. My god, I feel so useless. I have got to try to help out every one in a while. I heard the door close shut, and I looked up. Sakura was standing there with a pile of cloths._

"Here put these on. I'll be in the hall so yell for me when you are done ok?" _said Sakura handing me the clothes. I nodded and she left. I sighed and put on the clothes (which were jeans and a tank top shirt)._

_Finally done, I yelled_, "Sakura I'm done..."

"Ok, Shaoran can you take her downstairs for breakfast?" _I heard Sakura say. Wait what!!!! Shaoran is going to WHAT! Crap_.

* * *

Bagel-chan: SORRY this had had two parts. Oh an Tsuki-sama will be back next chapter… See ya!

(oh and please rewiew!)


End file.
